When a semiconductor device, such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), is scaled down through various technology nodes, high k dielectric material and metal are adopted to form a gate stack. In addition, strained structures utilizing epitaxial silicon germanium (SiGe) may be used to enhance carrier mobility. However, current techniques to form these strained structures have not been satisfactory in all respects.